Kingdom Hearts The Unloved
by CloudDeParadise
Summary: Year s after Riku and Sora s time, a new chosen must defeat a new foe, the Unloved.


_**Kingdom Hearts Unlimited**_

_**Chapter1: Dreams**_

_**Walking this road,**_

_**Without you,**_

_**To remake forgotten promises,**_

_**And meet you at roads end.**_

_**Faded Memories,**_

_**Reconstructed Memories,**_

_**A dream - a dream of you,**_

_**In a world without you.**_

_**A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory.**_

_**A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream.**_

_**I want to line the pieces up --**_

_**Yours and mine.**_

**(****My Sanctuary)**

**In you and I, there's a new land  
Angels ****in Flight****  
I need more ****passion**** than you know (wonk uoy naht noissap erom deen I)  
****My Sanctuary****, ****my Sanctuary**** yeah  
Where fears and lies ****melt away****  
*Music inside  
I need more ****passion**** than you know (wonk uoy naht noissap erom deen I)  
What's left of me, what's left of me now****in flight****  
I need more ****passion**** than you know (wonk uoy naht noissap erom deen I)  
****My Sanctuary****, ****my Sanctuary**** yeah  
Where fears and lies ****melt away****  
*Music inside  
I need more ****passion**** than you know (wonk uoy naht noissap erom deen I)  
What's left of me, what's left of me****passion**** than you know (wonk uoy naht noissap erom deen I)  
I need true emotions (snoitome eurt deen i)****how to see****  
That nothing is whole and  
Nothing is broken****in flight****  
I need more ****passion**** than you know (wonk uoy naht noissap erom deen I)  
****My Sanctuary****, ****my Sanctuary**** yeah  
Where fears and lies ****melt away****  
*Music inside  
I need more ****passion**** than you know (wonk uoy naht noissap erom deen I)  
What's left of me, what's let of me now****Melt away****  
I need more ****passion**** than you know (wonk uoy naht noissap erom deen I)**

I watch you, fast asleep  
All I fear means nothing

In you and I there's a new land  
Angels

So many ups and downs (snwod dna spu ynam os)  
My heart's a battleground  
I need true emotions (snoitome eurt deen I)  
I need more

You show me

in you and I there's a new land  
Angels

My fears and our lies

"_Huh where am I_**?" I thought as I opened my eyes and saw that I was upside down and sinking quickly in what appeared to be a bottomless sea.**

**I gasped thinking" **_I'm going to drown_**." But I soon realized that I was actually breathing in the water like it was air, I felt so cold though but not wet "This has got to be a dream." I said bubbles escaping my mouth as I talked.**

**I continued falling in this endless sea, as I began thinking about my friends and family" **_Suppose this inst a dream is everyone worried about me_**."**

**All these thoughts and more came into my head as I closed my eyes then opened them slowly as I saw a light shining from the darkness suddenly then my body slowed its sinking as I found myself upright as my black boots touched the bottom which was sand, but suddenly the sand around me shook and rose up and flew off like they where moths and not sand. I looked down and saw that I was standing on a large glass picture it was decorated with red roses on the edges in the corners where pictures of Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy and King Mickey. But in the centre right where I was standing was a picture of Sora`s Kingdom Key and Riku`s Way to Dawn.**

"**Chosen weilder."A voice boomed out into my head, I yelled and held my head in pain, "W...wh...Who is there? I asked in pain.**

**No one answered but 3 bright flashes of white light alerted me to the gold shield with the emblem or a red heart, a black handled sword with a white blade and a keychain of a red heart attached to it and a white staff with a red heart shaped orb attached to it.**

"**Choose wisely, chosen wielder your choice affects you and everyone around you after this." The voice said to me. **

**I frowned as I held my right hand in front my face "What if I refuse." I said angrily, this voice was probably the one who brought me here just to mess around with me. Then as if to answer my question, four shadow like flames appeared as four creatures walked out of the flames all white in colour black lines running around their pointed heads a black heart shaped tattoo in the centre of their chest, the creatures stared at me with their beady coal like eyes and limped to me very slowly "Hearts…. Hearts are eternal give us your heart now." They said hissing as I backed away slowly towards the weapons.**

"**Hurry the sword offers Power, the shield for protection, the staff for knowledge." The voice rang out to me as though it was afraid, I rolled out of the way as one of the creatures hissed and lunged at me as I grabbed the shield and held it up with my left arm as the creature attacked again scrapping it's claws against the shield it screeched a sound that nearly made my ear's bleed the other's stared as though amused with what was happening "That was close." I said panting as the creature who got hurt from the shield back away**

**Then attacked again hissing loudly, I kept blocking its attack's as it backed me into a corner as I panted "**_I can't keep defending_**." I thought then gaped at the sword which was suddenly in my right hand I gripped the handle tightly and slashed at the creatures chest it screeched loudly as it burst into a shower of sparkling white light's the other three creatures jumped and danced around me as they suddenly just disappeared in a burst of light "Way to the Light." I heard a male voice shout out as I saw a black cloaked and hooded short figure in front of me "So you're the new Chosen, strange that you would receive both Protection and Power, what's your name by the way." I could only blink "**_Should I trust this guy, well he did save me I guess I can trust him._**"**_** I smiled and held out my left hand to him "Name is Glenroy Austin Mikhail Dear and thanks for saving me." I said looking around the place.**_

_**The figure stared at the brown skinned male in front of him "**__Hmm is he really the one that can protect the worlds from falling into the darkness from the threat of the Unloved, although he may look overweight and short, you cant judge a book by it's cover, I can sense a Hero inside him_._**"**_

_**The figure laughed "Oh nice to meet you Glenroy, listen I can't tell you who I am just yet, to many eye's watching and ears listening in these corridors of darkness but the truth will be revealed to you soon just trust in your heart, follow your heart ok Glenroy."**_

_**I nodded as the figure shook my hand with one of his own big white gloved hands he then gave me a gold chain with a pendant of a golden door on it. "You'll need this on your journey Glenroy." he said as he began walking away "Wait." I said "Isn't there something I can call you at least." I said, he chuckled "Aww, ok you give me a name then." I blinked then laughed "I've got one Zenaku."**_

_**The figure began walking away "Zenaku it is then." He then disappeared as a large oak door painted whit appeared I grasped the gold door knob and opened it as I entered the room and was immediately plunged into darkness "Why do I have a bad feeling about this." I said as I was then blinded by a bright flash of light when I opened my eyes. I was floating in the air but my hands and legs where spread hawk style and I couldn't move a muscle. "**__Dammit what`s going on.__**" I thought as I gaped at the large white creature wearing a black scarf that suddenly appeared in front of me he pulled back his long whit arm forming a fist as he tried to punch me. "Noo, back off." I shouted as I got to move my shield in front of me at the last moment and thrusted it in front of me as he creature hurt his hand on the shield and glared at me screeching as he put his face in front me as if observing me closely then grabbed me with both hands and then tossed me into the air as he lifted his hands above his head and a large black ball of energy formed in his hands.**_

_**I began panicking when I saw the energy "**__Shit, how am I gonna survive that."__**….**_

_**End of Chapter 1 send me reviews to save your hearts from the Unloved….**_

_**Kingdom Hearts and it's characters aren't owned by me only Glenroy and the new people to come and the Unloved.**_


End file.
